Fetishes
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Kevin has an odd fetish. KevinKenny


Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fetishes  
Summary: Kevin has an odd fetish. KevinKenny  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC Incest  
Couple: KevinKenny  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: . . . Huh. . . I can't remember  
Comments: I haven't written much Keviy lately, well, I've started a lot but I haven't finished anything.

----------  
Fetishes  
----------

"You're weird." Kenny said, breaking a silence that had fallen. He rolled over and faced the teen next to him. "You know that Kevin?"

"Well, if you say so." Moving closer to his brother, Kevin placed a small kiss onto Kenny's cheek. "Though I do want to know _why_ you think that."

Taking a moment to answer, Kenny reached up and tugged at the chain around Kevin's neck. "You just are." He decided aloud. "You have weird habits, and your hair is weird, and your sense of fashion is weird, and-"

"Okay, I get it." Kevin said, interrupting Kenny.

Kenny finished his thought anyways. "And you have a weird. . . fetish."

Kevin raised a brow. "'Fetish?' I don't have a 'fetish.'"

Tugging harder at the chain, Kenny nodded. "Yes you do."

"What is it then?" Kevin asked, shifting away from the hand bothering his neck.

Letting go, Kenny's hand moved to tap Kevin's chin. "Think about it. You'll figure it out."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I do not have a fetish."

"_Yes_ you _do_." Kenny slipped his hand to Kevin's chest and pushed at it. "And it's fucking annoying."

Relenting and moving back, Kevin's hands drew away from their place on Kenny's hips. "Tell me what it is then."

Kenny sent his brother a blank stare, "Shoes."

Kevin mimicked the look on Kenny's face for a moment before he started to laugh. "Seriously? You think I have a fetish for, heh, shoes?"

"It's the only explanation!" Kenny defended himself, arms crossing as he sat up.

"For what?" Kevin inquired, sitting up also.

Kenny didn't speak, simply pointed to his brothers now exposed feet.

Looking down, Kevin looked confused. "My shoes? What about them?"

"You _never_ take them fucking off!" One of Kenny's hands slapped at one of the feet. "You so have a fetish for them. And I swear to _God_ If I get kicked by them in the middle of the night _one more time_-"

"It's not a fetish! My shoes are just really fucking comfortable!" Now Kevin crossed his arms.

"Lies! You have some sick _obsession_ with them!" Pointing at his brother in an accusing way, Kenny leaned back a bit.

Kevin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Upon opening them, he sighed. "You're the weird one." Then, before Kenny could defend himself, he tackled the blonde off the bed and onto the floor.

Letting a dignified yell, Kenny immediately, pushed at Kevin's chest. "Oh no! You are _NOT_ taking the easy route out of this! No fucking way!"

"What are you ganna do to stop me? I can over-power you and you know it." Kevin smirked, hands grabbing Kenny's and pinning them to the floorboards next to his head.

Again, before Kenny's could reply, the bedroom door opened and their mother looked into the room. "Ya'll, stop fighting! It's loud and it could make the house fall over."

"Yes, mother." Both boys said as the door closed.

"Ha! Now get, the fuck, off me." Kenny pushed at his hands, trying to free them.

"What? She said stop fighting, and I have no intention of _fighting_." The smirk returned to Kevin's face. "Plus, I'm still curious as to how you think you could stop me."

Stilling for a moment, Kenny thought about it. "I could knee you so hard you wouldn't be able to have kids."

"I'm not planning on having kids."

Kenny glared and bit down on his tongue. "I'll. . . Do. . . Something."

Kevin chuckled. "Like what?"

"No sex. That's what."

'Tsk'ing, Kevin shook his head back and forth. "Then I'll just rape you. Cause honestly, if you tried to go to the police about it, they'd put me away whether you said it was consensual or not. I am eight-teen now"

"Damn," Kenny muttered, and started struggling again. "You still have weird fetishes."

"This again? It's not a fetish!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"YES it IS!"

"Augh!"

Kenny promptly found himself in the air. "What the-?" Then, with a crash, he was back on the bed, but this time looking up at his brother. "What's the point of moving?"

"It's quieter this way." Kevin growled, grabbing Kenny's hands again.

"Bastard!" Kenny yelled, knowing that their mom wouldn't come to investigate again.

----------

That's a really weird place to end it, I know, I just don't think that the problem is going to get resolved.

Plus, I'm hating myself for how badly I've butchered Kenny.

D:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
